


It's not self-destruction (if it's for someone else)

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't the same sort of hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not self-destruction (if it's for someone else)

**Author's Note:**

> for my [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) [card](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/126604.html) prompt ' _hunger_ '.

It isn't, Sam thinks, the same sort of hunger.

No, not the same at all.

With this, he's hungry _always_ , but it wasn't as demanding. Wasn't like being locked in a box for two days in a crypt, waiting for Dean and Dad to dig him out with only a piece of gum to his name.

This was an itch. A hum. A burning along his skin like poison oak that seeped through his pores and into his blood until it aches and shifts in his bones.

It ached when he was away from her. It ached when he was near her. The only time he _didn't_ feel it was when his mouth was full of her blood and he was too gone to care that he was betraying Dean. _Again_.

Because, weather he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he was an addict. And he knew it even as he hated himself and choked down another dose. At least this way, Dean would never have to worry about him again.

He'd never fall again, never die again.

He'd never bring Dean down again.


End file.
